


Hanging Out

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime after Magic Police 35? Not really during a specific time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Magic Police 35? Not really during a specific time.

“I’m off to Magic Police, I’ll be back in a week or so,” I wave to Kim and set off. While she is one of our ‘most wanted’ Sjin is fine with me spending time with her. We made an agreement that if she ever got too powerful or too out of control, I wouldn’t hesitate to arrest her.

I don’t get a response but figure she’s just out of hearing range and head to my little halfway shack in the woods where I swap out my everyday stuff for my uniform and spell book.

I arrive at the HQ and find Sjin digging in the field in his muddy overalls. Of course he would be farming. While I’m glad he isn’t dragging his uniform through the farm again, it’s annoying that he always seems to be farming instead of helping me do spell research and create/test new spells.

“Oh hey Duncan! How’s Kim?” I go and check on the chickens while Sjin finishes up the farm work.

“She isn’t getting any worse, if that’s what you mean.” That’s what I tend to tell people when they ask. It saves both of us time instead of waiting for the other person to bring up her problem.

“That’s good! Speaking of that, it would be a good idea to start building Azkabang. Not that I think that we will need to lock up your girlfriend anytime soon,” He hastily adds.

I look at him pointedly. He smirks. “Don’t give me that look. We all know something’s going on there.” I shoot one of my spells at him at random and he yelps. “Oh! I’m blind!”

I laugh and run into the station, knowing I have plenty of time because besides being blind now, he is also really slow. I climb to the top of the building and hop on my airsled. I go under the overhang and hover there, waiting for the spell to wear off.

“Duncan! I’m gonna get you!” I hear him yell. “Duncaaan? Where are yooou?” I cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

I drop down from my air sled to the ground, making my way around the side of the building. “When I find you Duncan, you are so dead.” I cast my spell that gives me a jump boost and jump onto the roof.

“You wouldn’t do that! Kim would destroy you.” Sjin turns and runs at me. I fall back to the ground and run to the front of the building.

I keep running, past the farm and the chickens, into the wilderness. “Where ya going, Duncan? Hoping Kim will save you?” I cast my jump spell again and hop up into the trees.

I look down and see Sjin circling the tree I’m in. He sees me and a red ball comes near me. I quickly jump out of the tree to another one.

“Come on, Duncan! Just let me hit you once. You do this to me all the time.” I watch as he continues walking around, looking up at the trees confused. I smirk.

Eventually he gives up, yelling obscenities the entire time. I wait for a few minutes before I start to climb down.

I am within sight of the station when I see someone, or something, creeping around. I cast invisibility (Does he have this spell? No? Oh well. YOLO) and go in the direction this person or thing went.

I can tell it’s a person from the shadow they cast. I cast a disarm spell and tackle the person to the ground.

“Dunc-” I turn and find Sjin staring at us, and I quickly get up.

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like. And I know that’s what everyone says, but it’s true.” I look to Kim, hoping she will chime in, but she just looks guilty.

“Whatever you say, Duncan. I’ll be over by the portal whenever you two are done.” I glare at Kim, and she looks down at her feet.

“What are you doing here?” I run a hand through my mop of hair and sit down against the edge of the building.

Kim sits down next to me and I put an arm around her shoulder. She rests her head on my chest and we sit there in silence for a few minutes.

“I wanted to know what you guys were doing over here. I’m on your list, and I wanted to know if you guys were going to arrest me. I was scared.” I rest my cheek on the top of her head and sigh.

“I’ve talked to Sjin about it a few times. That was the first thing brought up when we started this. He understands that you are off limits until we have no other choice. And even then you will have the most luxurious prison cell ever.” I take a moment to relish this feeling, knowing I could wake up tomorrow and she could be gone.

“I have to get back to working, but I’m sure Sjin wouldn’t mind if you hung out for a while.” We stand up and walk around to the front.

“I think I’ve caused enough trouble. I’ll see you back at home.” She presses a kiss to my cheek and skips off into the trees. I watch her go with a smile on my face.

“Yeah, there is definitely something going on there.” I turn and see Sjin grinning at me.

I look back at where Kim last was and shrug. “This might be the start of something.”


End file.
